


The One That Almost Got Away

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistaken Identity, OT4, a little fluff, but in a good way, everybody is a baddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto likes Ignis.  Ignis likes Prompto.  Only issue being Ignis hasn't introduced Prompto to his other lover Gladiolus.  This would have been all well and good if the whole lot of them weren't a bunch of assassins.  Will Prompto survive his chance encounter with Gladiolus?  (This is a John Wick AU)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	The One That Almost Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/gifts).



> I got a fun prompt concept from Latt for a John Wick AU piece. They've written some stuff as well, if you want to check it out. :) [Click Here for Latt's story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454880/chapters/30842418)
> 
> If you haven't seen John Wick, just picture a place full of assassins, some better than others. They have a code, they have rules. They also dress really nice! XD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little fic of about the dangers of mistaken identity.

A feeling of dread took over as Prompto realized who was approaching. He’d seen a picture of him before, hiding in Ignis’ bedside drawer. This was none other than Gladiolus Amicitia. Noct’s sworn blood brother and Ignis’ other lover. Racking his brain on what he could say to the man, Prompto came up empty. Gladiolus didn’t exactly look like he wanted to chat. 

Waiting for him to cross the vast distance of the abandoned warehouse was making Prompto’s anxiety spike. For starters Gladiolus was freaking huge! This guy had to get his suits custom made. There was no way someone with shoulders and arms like that would fit in one otherwise.

Nodding his head in greeting when he got closer, Prompto bit his tongue. Ignis had warned him about running his mouth. Now was not the situation to be testing those waters. 

“I trust you’ve not come empty handed.” Gladiolus announced when he stopped walking about fifteen feet short of Prompto.

Blinking stupidly Prompto tilted his head. Oh six this was bad, Gladiolus thought _he_ was the delivery guy. “I’ve got plenty of stuff!” he shot back on instinct before internally cursing at his inability to stay quiet. “None of which you’re after though,” he added quickly hoping it would work. 

Gladiolus grunted at his comment and narrowed his eyes. “I don’t have all day.”

“Neither do I!” Prompto huffed, godsdammit he needed to stop putting his foot in his mouth. 

That seemed to confuse Gladiolus and he furrowed his brows. “I’m not sure what game Fisher thinks he’s playing but it’s a bad one. You know what happens if you lose the merchandise.” 

“Whoa! Wait, I’m not with Fisher!” Prompto yelped. “I’m waiting for the same dude you are. If you want this job then take it. I’ll shove off.” Prompto didn’t have any time to react before Gladiolus had his gun drawn and pointed directly at his head. How the hell could a guy like that be so damn fast?!

“Enough games, I need the package now.”

“Gladiolus, I’m not with Fisher.” Prompto pleaded barely able to hear his own voice over his pounding heart.

“First name basis huh – interesting.”

“Seriously dude, I know all about you.”

“I doubt that,” Gladiolus hissed, “Stop stalling.”

“I’m with Ignis!” Prompto blurted unable to think of anything else to say. Something changed in Gladiolus’ eyes and the blond could swear he saw his gun arm twitch. “I heard that Fisher was back so I wanted to check and see for myself.” Prompto added.

“That’s a little dumb; Fisher isn’t going to come out for something like this.”

“I know that!” Prompto snapped. “I’m still not the one you came here for.” Gladiolus didn’t have a chance to reply when a shot suddenly rang out. Prompto used the distraction and bolted. He needed to get away from this place, and from Gladiolus. Based off what Ignis had told him the guy didn’t give up very easily. 

The sound of heavy footsteps from behind, cued Prompto into the fact that Gladiolus was hot on his trail. Ducking into a narrow hallway led Prompto out into another part of the warehouse. This one was filled with old rusty machinery. Finally a decent place to hide! 

Diving onto the floor he immediately rolled under one of the machines. Gladiolus’ boots raced right past his face a second later. Shit, he’d been so close. Prompto was about to shuffle out when another pair of feet came into view. Biting his hand was the only thing that kept Prompto from whimpering when the new comer stopped right next to his head. They turned in place and were clearly looking for something. 

He almost cried out when the person crouched down. Thank the six, they didn’t check under his machine. Prompto couldn’t tell who it was since the space was dark, and they didn’t lean down far enough for him to see their face.

Time crawled as he waited for them to move on. Finally they shuffled into motion and quietly stalked further into the space. Again he held his breath and waited before trying to squeeze out from under the machine. Glancing around Prompto carefully picked his way around back towards the exit. He could see the door, he was so close. 

The sensation that he was being followed keep pricking at his psyche. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the soft rustle of clothing. Someone was behind him, but who? The new dude or Gladiolus. Deciding to dive for cover Prompto sprang to the side. A shot rang out right after he hit the floor. He could see the sparks of the bullet ricocheting right next to his head. 

Rolling around fast he drew his own gun. Prompto really didn’t want to have to resort to this but he had no choice. Blindly aiming near the celling he fired one shot. That seemed to do the trick; the dude grunted and ran to take cover. Finally getting a glimpse of the guy revealed that it wasn’t Gladiolus. It was some lanky looking guy, most likely one of Fishers men. 

Scrambling to his feet Prompto ran for cover once more. Great, he was still stuck in this stupid warehouse and he had no idea where Gladiolus had gone. Maybe he’d left and Prompto only had to worry about the new guy. However, he doubted that was case. Ignis also mentioned something to him about his lover being very thorough. 

The following sixty seconds fell into the category of very, very terrible. It was a small subset in Prompto’s life and only had a handful of moments in it. The one that was about to happen would rank at the top.

Deciding to make a run for the exit, Prompto took a deep breath and got ready to fire off a few shots at the new guy. He never got the chance. The second he’d stepped one foot out and aimed his gun to fire a bright light shined in his face. Panicking he fired once at the ceiling and swiveled away to try and get his bearings. The new guy it seemed had a few tricks up his sleeve. Firing again Prompto tried to shoot out the light and it worked on the first try! Unfortunately, this act triggered the terrible moment. The new guy raised his gun and fired one shot, missing Prompto. 

A furious shout erupted behind him and Prompto spun around to defend himself. Holding his gun out he took aim. Standing nearby was Gladiolus, and he looked angry. It looked as if the bullet has missed him, but as the seconds ticked by Prompto became aware of a major issue. Gladiolus thought Prompto had fired his gun at _him_. 

Prompto was directly in between the new guy and Gladiolus, blocking the view of the real bad guy. Gladiolus raised his gun with lightning speed and fired a round. Prompto had anticipated as much and was mid leap towards the exit. The new guy made a sickening grunt followed by a thud. Okay, at least one person trying to kill him was down. 

Maybe Gladiolus would listen to reason? Ignis said he was a thinker. “I DIDN’T SHOOT AT YOU!” He yelled while running away.

“LIKE FUCK YOU DIDN’T!” Came the snarled reply from behind. 

Shit. This was bad, he had to get out. Maybe he could try and call Ignis, but that would require time and he didn’t have any. A spray of bullets erupted to his right pulling him back to the present. First off he needed to get the gun away from Gladiolus, without dying in the process.

Quickly dropping to one knee he rolled and fired one shot. The gun in Gladiolus’ hand sparked and the man hissed, but he didn’t lose his grip. 

“LITTLE PUNK!” he shouted as he went to fire again. 

Gladiolus was nearly on top of him since he’d stopped running. It took all of Prompto’s focus to take aim and fire again. This time his shot damaged the gun and when Gladiolus pulled the trigger it merely clicked. 

The assassin’s lips curled in disgust as he pocketed his broken gun. “I wouldn’t say that was a good move for you punk,” he growled.

Standing quickly Prompto barely had time to register what was coming before Gladiolus fist made contact with his gut. Oh damn, that fucking hurt a lot. Wheezing and stumbling backwards on wobbly legs Prompto made an attempt to fight back. Why hadn’t he thought about this? He wasn’t sure what was worse dying by gunshot or getting beaten to death. 

He still had a death grip on his own gun but he wasn’t going to use it now. He didn’t want to kill Gladiolus; he just needed to get away from him. Catching a lucky break Prompto was able to knee the man in his nuts. Taking the opportunity he began running away once more. He just had to get outside and then he might stand a chance. 

Gladiolus tackled him not one minute later and it hurt. How could he move that fast after a kick like that?! This move caused Prompto to drop his gun and it skidded away on the dirty concrete floor. Something that felt like a sledgehammer pounded into his left shoulder. Oh, wait, no that was just Gladiolus’ fist. 

It seemed Gladiolus wanted to finish him the easy way. His great weight was suddenly lifted off his back as he raced for the gun. Fighting to right himself Prompto managed to stand though he wasn’t sure how long he’d stay upright. Gladiolus had the gun in his hand now. However, that wasn’t what Prompto was focusing on. 

Ignis’ words raced through his mind as Gladiolus took aim. _He’d found companionship in a way he didn’t know existed._ Ignis had confided to Prompto his true feelings about Gladiolus not one week ago. They’d been together for the night and talking about what a future might look like. This made what he had to do that much harder.

Prompto felt his heart lurch as he made his decision. The blond already knew he was falling hard for Ignis. The thought that he could potentially hurt the man by taking Gladiolus away was not settling well. Not that Prompto was certain he could have won the fight against the behemoth of a man, but he could have at least left a mark. 

Resigned to his fate, Prompto stood ready to receive his final blow. 

The adrenaline that had been keeping him afloat during the battle was quickly draining out of his exhausted body. Closing his eyes and out stretching his arms, like some lame movie hero giving up his life, he waited. The seconds dragged on until he realized Gladiolus hadn’t fired yet. Daring to crack an eye open Prompto shuddered out a heavy sigh of relief. There standing in between him and the trained killer was Ignis. 

Where had he even come from?

Prompto’s shaking legs gave up fighting gravity and he collapsed in a heap. No one else dared move. Ignis had his back to him but it was obvious he had his gun drawn. Gladiolus mostly looked angry. It was clear there were other emotions vying to leak out but he wasn’t letting them. 

With a loud growl Gladiolus lowered the gun. “Fuck me.” He muttered. 

Ignis remained silent while Gladiolus paced for a moment. Then in a flash he swore again loudly and stomped off towards the exit. It wasn’t until Gladiolus had disappeared from sight did Ignis lower his firearm. 

Without a word Ignis turned and helped Prompto up off the floor. He needed to leave his arm over Ignis’ shoulder for support; it hurt to stand fully upright. Thank the six they walked the opposite direction that Gladiolus had gone. Prompto didn’t dare risk breathing a word until he’d been safely escorted to Ignis’ car. 

“How did you know?” He whispered while clutching his side.

“Noct made a random side comment during dinner about Gladio cleaning the playing field. The error lies fully on me for not introducing you earlier. Otherwise, he would’ve known you weren’t a threat.” 

“I -- survived.” Prompto panted through his pain. Gladiolus had to have busted one of his ribs.

“Why may I ask did you not use your firearm? You have remarkable aim.” Ignis asked quietly as he started the car and drove away.

“I couldn’t do that to you.”

The man simply hummed in response and nothing more was said. 

Prompto worried Ignis was mad at him since he remained quiet even after they’d arrived at the safe house. Unwilling to break the silence Prompto let Ignis help him to the small bed in the apartment. 

“I’ll retrieve your firearm from Gladio when I see him next.” Ignis breathed out in barely more than a whisper. 

“I’m sorry.” Prompto answered still concerned their relationship had somehow changed because of this. 

“Oh love, don’t be sorry, the fault is mine. I should’ve known this could happen. I hope you can forgive _me_.”

“I don’t want to be the reason things get weird between us all.”

“Stop fretting, I promise I’ll handle any blow back that happens,” Ignis sighed. “Let’s get you patched up and resting comfortably.” 

It didn’t take long for Ignis to get him cleaned up and covered in ice packs. The idea that he’d nearly died kept trying to worm its way into his thoughts. Prompto must have looked distressed because Ignis offered to hold him once he’d finished. Nodding when the suggestion was made, Prompto watched Ignis change and turn off most of the lights. 

It was still a trip to see Ignis in something other than a finely tailored suit. This time he’d even forgone a shirt. Dressed simply in a pair of loose sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips, Ignis carefully crawled on the bed. 

Prompto had a hard time keeping his eyes on Ignis’ face. The man’s bare chest was perfectly sculpted along with his slim waist and toned abs. The tattoo that spanned his front from shoulder to shoulder still made Prompto’s breath catch. It was so detailed and positioned in such a way that one would never know it existed, unless Ignis wanted them to know. 

Once Prompto had his head resting comfortably on Ignis’ shoulder the warmth from his body began to pull him under. Trying to let go of what had happened he focused on taking deep breaths. Ignis had promised to take care of things. Drifting off in the safety of Ignis’ embrace Prompto hoped that things would work out.

**Three Months Later --**

“Wait?! Is that the real reason you two took a thousand years to warm up to each other?” Noct shouted waving his arms around. “Why am I always the last one to know these things?” he lamented with a pout, while they all sat in the living room getting drunk. 

“The big guy did try and kill me Noct! It takes a lot of work to get over that.” Prompto whined indigently. 

Gladio leaned over and grabbed Prompto hugging him tightly causing him to yelp. “I said I was sorry about that.” He mumbled humbly in the blond’s ear.

“I know!” Prompto gasped as he squirmed in Gladio’s hold. “I’m good now I understand why.”

“I’d die for ya, you know that right?” Gladio offered as he smashed his face into Prompto’s cheek. 

Unable to get away Prompto stopped fighting and relaxed. “Yeah, big guy I know. I’m not gonna get away from you tonight am I?” he queried with a small smile. 

“Nope.” Gladio hummed. “You made me relive the night we first met and now I’m feeling clingy. Deal with it.”

“Yes, I’m afraid Gladio is rather a romantic at heart.” Ignis sighed. “Prepare yourself Prompto, you’ve got a puppy on your hands for the next few days.” He announced slyly. “Especially since it’s made him feel bad all over again.” 

“That was almost three months ago,” Noct sighed, “I can’t believe I didn’t notice sooner.” 

Rolling his head back Prompto looked up at Gladio and grinned. “It worked out alright, I’m glad I survived that night. You’re a pretty cool dude.”

Gladio didn’t waste a second before crushing his lips onto Prompto’s. The blond moaned at the contact and turned to reach Gladio better. They continued making out until Prompto pushed back for air. 

Gasping he grinned wickedly. “I guess there is one benefit to bringing that story up!”

The sound of Gladio playfully growling and Prompto squealing blurred together as the two fell over on the couch. It seemed that despite Gladio’s heavy conscious about the incident he could still have a little fun with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
